


Leatherbound

by harrysmom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmom/pseuds/harrysmom
Summary: Charlie & Ron - Leather





	Leatherbound

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Wolfiekins for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange   


* * *

"It feels kind of tight."

"It's supposed to Ron. The leather needs to be tight. The less movement you have, the better the grip."

"I don't know."

"What's not to know? I'm telling you, a little tighter and you'll thank me later. A good grip is important. You know this takes finesse."

"Charlie, are you sure?"

"Ron, I've been doing this longer than you have. I think I know what fits better than you do."

"The leather feels stiff. Are you sure I'll have good movement? I need good movement."

"And I don't? I move way more than you do. And point of information for you little brother, everyone appreciates leather. Makes for smooth moves and trust me, you want the smooth moves. Girls LOVE that."

Ron looked at his reflection in the 3-way mirror.

"They do look good. Maybe you're right. I needed something new. The old ones are so rough and worn out. It bothers Hermione to no end.

Charlie snorted as he looked at his brother.

"Turn around and let me how it fits. Nice, tight around top, bit looser at the bottom. Good. I think you should buy them Ron."

"Fine."

Ron motioned to the salesman.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll take this."

"Excellent choice. Best we have in the store. I'm sure you'll get plenty of use out of them."

Grinning at the salesman, Ron replied, "I know my wife will be happy. She's tired of complaing."

Charlie laughed.

Transaction completed, the brothers walked out of Quality Quidditch Supplies and into the bright sunshine of Diagon Alley.

"Thanks Charlie, I really needed new Quidditch gloves."

  



End file.
